Problem: Last week, William and Daniel decided to see how fast they could sprint 300 meters. They asked their friend Vanessa to time them with a stopwatch. William sprinted first and ran 300 meters in 28.33 seconds. When it was Daniel's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 23.05 seconds. How much faster was Daniel than William in seconds?
Solution: To find how much faster Daniel was than William, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. William's time - Daniel's time = difference in times. ${2}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ Daniel was 5.28 seconds faster than William.